1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and electronic apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic apparatuses. For example, thin film transistors are used in electronic apparatuses (e.g., liquid crystal display apparatuses or organic light-emitting display apparatuses) because the transistors can be mounted on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate.
In order to increase the operational characteristics of transistors, there have been many attempts to use an oxide layer having a substantially high carrier mobility as a channel layer. However, the oxide layer may deteriorate from, for example, exposure to water vapors, oxygen and/or hydrogen.